Control
by RedCostello
Summary: My first fanfic about HB and Liz. 2 days after the kiss and HB has been oddly distant, so when Liz comes knocking at his door will he have enough control to do the right thing? My summaries suck, so I'd just read the story...


So, I'm slightly obsessed with HB and Liz. This is my first fanfic for them, and it's probably a bit weird, it was really to just get the thoughts out of my head for a bit, so…hope it's not too bad. I know that both characters are really, really, really out of character, sorry. More stories will be coming, and they will be more than just…well this.

Oh, and I don't own Liz or Red, annoyingly…this fanfic is just for my odd idea of fun.

Goodluck readers.

Control

'HB, you in there?' Liz called from the other side of the huge metal door, Red had been acting weirdly distant since their kiss two days ago.

She heard a 'meow' from the inside, followed by 'shush!'

'HB, I can hear you. We need to talk.'

After a few seconds the door swung open, and she was faced with an embarrassed looking Hellboy, wearing black trousers and a black shirt, which clearly wasn't his size, it just buttoned about over his torso, his chest stuck out and his thickly muscled arms strained the fabric. He had also cut open the right sleeve, to fit his right hand. A tie dangled from his left hand, but shot behind his back when he saw that Liz saw it.

'Urm, hi. I was just about to come see you. But, I had some wardrobe problems.'

'Should I even ask?' She said.

'I wanted to look nice, for you. And, I asked one of the agents to get me a shirt, but since it's so late the stores were shut. So, they got this shirt from the biggest human agent here. Turns out he's not very big.'

A small grin spread across her face,

'You did this for me?'

He shrugged.

'Honestly HB I like your normal clothes.'

'Huh.' He said and tried to remove the shirt, but failed.

'Here, let me do that for you.' She suggested and laid her hands on his chest, moving to the first done-up button. Before she could undo it his left hand surrounded both of hers and pushed them away.

'You, you don't have to touch me, if you don't want to. I get why you wouldn't.'

'What?' She replied, confusion spreading through her. Had she done something wrong? Did he not like her anymore?

'I know I'm not, attractive to you. Like Myers probably is. And I wish I could that.' He said and went to turn away, before he could Liz told him to sit down.

She led him over to his bed and took his hands. He flinched as she touched his stone hand, so she held it tighter.

'HB, you are the most handsome man I have ever met. And before you say it, I'm not just saying that to make you feel better.' He hung his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

She moved her hands to either side of his head, the tips of her thumbs gently stoking the bottom of his filed-down horns.

'I want you. What can I do to prove that to you?'

Those words started a fire in him, he wondered if she felt the same heat. If she wanted him, like he wanted her, tonight could be very…intense…

But he refused to believe it. All his life he had been told he was ugly, a monster. He didn't know anyone like he knew Liz. He was closer to her than anyone in the world. If he went too far, she would never talk to him again, he had to be sure she really wanted this. That she **really **wanted him.

'Liz, you don't have to.'

'HB.' She said his name just as she had always done, but it held a new meaning for him. It was dripping with lust, had it always sounded like this? Sure, he had imagined her saying things in his head, but nothing sounded so sexy, so inviting as Liz simply saying his name.

'I'll…do…anything.'

The things he wanted to do to her couldn't be put into words. And even if he attempted to say them, he was sure she would be so scared that she would run.

'Will you kiss me?' He asked shyly, Liz had never seen this side of him. He'd always, always, always been so confident.

'I would love to.' She slowly leaned forward, and closed her eyes. He did not. He was still too afraid that this was a joke. Her hands went behind his neck and pulled him closer, he put his flesh hand on her cheek and very gently used the stone one to pull her closer. Their lips touched and Red could feel Liz smiling. He pulled away.

'Are you laughing?' He asked, hurt.

'No. Of course not. I'm just, glad.'

'How could a beautiful woman like you want a ugly monster like me?'

'Like I told you, you're not ugly. Not to me. Yes, you are red. Yes, you have horns. Yes, you have a tail. And yes, you have a huge stone hand. But that's why I like you so much. You're kind, sweet, funny, strong and please believe me when I say, you are handsome. You are…sexy.'

'Sexy huh?' He said, a grin spreading onto his face.

'Very.'

'Hmm. And, you actually like my horns, my hand, my- tail.'

'I really, really do.'

'Even if, I did this?' he said and pulled her closer with his tail.

'Especially when you do that.'

He then, using his stone hand and tail, slid her onto his lap.

She giggled and he chuckled quietly, then, circling them both with his tail, pulled her closer so their chests were touching, and kissed her gently.

She flicked out her tongue, to touch his lips and he gasped. Taking advantage of this she slipped her tongue into his mouth and met his own. As they kissed her hands stroked down his broad back and up under his shirt. He smiled as their skin touched and wanted for more.

The shirt, however, was still very tight. So Liz couldn't do much stoking, she removed her hands and slowly pushed him down into the bad, where he propped himself up on his elbows.

She undid the buttons and pulled the shirt back, revealing his perfectly toned torso. Battle scars littered his whole body, which was a huge turn on for Liz. She lit one of her fingers and ran the flame over his scars. He gasped at the odd, but welcome, sensation. Leaning over she kissed his deep red chest, leading down to his stomach and to his belt to undo it. Quickly pulling his trousers down to his knees she went to start on his boxers when suddenly his tail wrapped around her wrists.

'Ah, ah, ah. I believe it's my turn.' He almost growled.

'Well, I won't refuse.'

Before she knew it, they had swapped places. He loomed above her, and he'd never looked so sexy, she thought whilst he tried not to crush her body. Using his forearms to balance himself, he leant his body against hers, and kissed her intensely, they were immediately engulfed in flames. Grinding his hips into hers, she moaned gently as she felt the huge demon harden down below. His bulge pressed perfectly into the seam of her jeans and made her squirm ever so slightly.

Quicker than she thought possible, she started to feel a warm feeling start to spread through her body. Just as he felt her grab his shoulders, he pulled away and sat up.

'HB!' She shouted out it disgust and slight anger.

'Ah, Liz. I'm doing this properly. Do you know how long I've waited for you? It's been painful. I need you Liz.'

'Well then, let me give you what you need.' Sitting up, he pulled off his trousers, while he pulled off her black t-shirt. Her bra soon followed. His left hand reached out to touch them, followed by his mouth. Licking and sucking he found her moaning in seconds. He bit down ever so gently on one and she grabbed his head to keep him there. She used one hand to hold his head, the other to gently lead down his chest, to his boxer shorts. Just as she was about to plunge her hand inside, he pushed her onto her back and ripped off her trousers. He touched her through her black panties, but never at the most sensitive point, then he slowly peeled them off and they joined the pile of clothes that were scattered round the floor.

'Red, every time I get close to touching you. You push me away. Let me please you.' His head slowly shook.

'No, Liz.'

'Why not..?' She asked, and slid her hands all over his body, making him shiver slightly.

'I, don't want to, scare you.'

'Look, I'm a big girl. And I have seen a naked man before.'

'Yes, but I'm not a man. Down there, I'm bigger than any man you've ever seen.'

'Maybe you will be. But, I think I can manage. I'm sure, if it's that big, we can figure something out.'

'It's not just that.' He blurted out.

She gave him a confused look, and put her arms down.

He flopped down beside her, turning to face her.

'I'm almost certain, if you touch me, there, I won't be able control myself. It'll be too much, too fast and, I'll have to have you.'

Laying her hand on his chest she said,

'Then we go slow, I can wait.'

She gently stroked down his chest, down his abs and to his shorts. She pulled the fabric down and let his member spring out. He watched her, cautiously, as she gasped out loud.

'Red! You're…'

He nodded sadly, he knew he was too big for her.

'Perfect.'

'What?' He said in his head, and apparently out loud.

Liz looked down at Red's perfectly shaped manhood. It was big, smooth and very red.

She reached out to touch it, but he grabbed her hand with his left.

'No.'

'Trust yourself HB, I trust you.' She said, leaning in to kiss him.

He slowly moved his hand down, with Liz's inside his, down to his hard member. When their skin touched, he closed his eyes.

After 10 seconds or so, he moved his hand away, leaving Liz's hand there.

Grasping it gently, stroked up and down. It grew and twitched in her hand and she smiled. Looking up at him she saw that he had put both hands over his face. But she could see his mouth twisted in pleasure.

As gently as she could she moved down so her she was facing his manhood and took the head into her mouth.

He shouted out in surprise, but couldn't bring himself to move her head. Instead his hands grabbed the bed sheets.

'Liz! I- stop!'

She shook her hand and touched his balls with her hand. He began to thrust into her mouth, and the pressure started to rise. His hands ripped into the sheets, and just as he started to shout out, she removed her head.

'LIZ!?' She looked up at him smiling.

'It's not nice to be teased, is it?'

'It's not. But now, you have no choice, I have to take you. And it has be now.'

Before she knew it he was on top again, and the tip was pushing against her entrance.

She pulled his body down on top of hers and kissed him passionately, then slowly moved her hips up. He filled her, and he wasn't even half way in. She shouted out, for him to wait. But he couldn't, he pushed the rest of himself in and she screamed out, in pain.

The feeling of being surrounded by her made Hellboy go into another world. One that was just him and Liz. He looked down at her face, twisted in pain and realised what he had just done. Pulling out, he cupped her face in his left hand and looked into her eyes.

'Liz, I'm so sorry.'

A tear dripped down her cheek and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

She looked back up at him, and sat up, pulling him into a hug.

'I knew I could trust you.'

'W-what?' He said, he had pretty much just raped her, and she still trusted him.

'Don't you see? You stopped. And now I know, I can trust you. And you can trust yourself. But this time, let me start.'

He nodded, still feeling terrible and let her climb onto his hips.

She positioned herself over him and gently slid in, further and further until there was no more of him.

After a moment, she started to grind her hips up against his and he groaned and put his left hand on her hip. She took his right and lay it on the other side of her hip. He wouldn't relax it, and after what just happened she guessed he was scared that he would lose control again.

Once again she took his right hand in hers, she kissed it, and he finally understood. She really did trust every part of him.

He moved it down to her hip and steadied her with it. Then he started to thrust into her, hitting **that **spot every time with the tip.

'Is this…ok?' He forced out finding it hard to find words.

'Yes!' She shouted out, he wasn't sure if it was even in response to his question.

He moved her over and was again on top, his thrusts starting to get even more erratic.

'HB! I think I'm gonna..!' She shouted and started to scratch his back with her fingernails.

'Right behind ya babe.' He whispered into her ear.

His flesh hand moved down and rubbed her pleasure centre quickly. She moaned loudly and began to shake, he whole body tensing, and untensing over and over, until she was digging her hands into his backside, never wanting him to move.

His thrusts got faster, and lost their rhythm. He groaned and growled until she felt his whole body go hard.

'Fuck! Ahhh!' He shouted out and emptied himself.

Sliding out her pulled her into his arms, even letting his right hand balance on her hips.

When they got their breath back, Hellboy kissed the top of Liz's head.

'That was amazing.'

'It really was.' She agreed.

She stroked his right hand, and all of the intricate swirls on it, and for Hellboy, that acceptance felt better than what they had just done.

If you are reading this, I'm amazed you got this far and actually read all of it. Cheers!

Reviews are really appreciated…so…review…please.


End file.
